Rootshipping Español
by Gis-Hidaka
Summary: Historia de cómo ocurren las cosas entre Atayami Hidaka y su primera novia, Mitzu Kagami. Al momento, llevo 10 capítulos, pero corregiré algunos antes de seguir subiéndolos n.n
1. Amor a primera vista

1. Amor a primera vista

Era domingo cuando Atayami fue invitado a casa de unos compañeros de clase, para jugar videojuegos. Él nunca había estado interesado en el tema antes, pero en ese momento se obsesionó por cierto juego de duelo de monstruos. A pesar de perder una tras otra partida, no se dio por vencido en intentar mejorar sus habilidades en el juego, hasta que ya fue hora de volver a casa. Estaba decidido a conseguir el dinero para comprarse una consola del mismo tipo y, los juegos individuales.

Intentó pedirle un préstamo a su hermana menor, pero como ya se esperaba, lo rechazó terminantemente. Pensó en obtener alguna especie de apoyo económico de su madre, pero no pudo atreverse a pedirlo, puesto que, a pesar de vivir bien, el dinero era un tema complicado para la familia.

Sus esfuerzos no dieron buenos resultados al intentar trabajar en numerosos empleos simples.

Historial de empleos de Atayami

Intento de trabajo de niñero. ¡Los niños resultan ser unos endiablados que le causan los peores problemas!

Intento de trabajo de jardinero para una vecina. ¡La mujer resulta ser demasiado coqueta y el esposo de ésta, un enorme tipo celoso que lo amenaza a fuerza física!

Intento de trabajo vendiendo galletas en la escuela. ¡Hay un error en la receta de preparación y éstas resultan saber horrible!

Etc.

Luego de todas las dificultades tanto por, conseguir, como de efectuar estos empleos, logró ahorrar suficiente para comprarse la consola. Pero no era suficiente aún para comprar los juegos individuales de duelo de monstruos.

Tras enterarse del cometido de Atayami, su madre, Gis le ofrece ayuda, diciendo que hacía poco había estado hablando con una vieja amiga del colegio, Anzu Mazaki, y que quizás necesitarían ayuda en el aseo de los pisos de su academia de baile. Finalmente, Atayami consiguió ese empleo.

El primer día trabajando en la academia de baile, fue bastante grato para él. Fue bien recibido por la dueña, Anzu Mazaki y la profesora encargada, quien insistía en que la llamase 'Grace'. Tuvo buena relación con la mujer desde el principio; él le parecía un chico simpático e inofensivo, así que entablaban agradables conversaciones a ratos.

Cuando al fin comenzó la práctica de danza, Atayami pudo ver que el curso se componía de doce jovencitas y cuatro muchachos. Parecía ser que todos dominaban las técnicas de diversos tipos de baile, pero una chica entre todas, destacaba no sólo por su voluminosa contextura corporal, sino también por sus increíbles demostraciones de elasticidad. Esa chica le pareció increíble, podía realizar pasos que las demás no lograban y lo hacía, luciendo tan delicada como una pluma. Definitivamente era un hecho que llamó la atención de Atayami. Curvas bien marcadas, caderas anchas; piernas gruesas; enormes senos sobre una cintura bien ceñida, cabello corto, de color negro. Sin duda, un conjunto de dotes que lo mantuvo adormecido por algunos minutos. Anheló en ese minuto tener la excusa perfecta para acortar la distancia y ver el rostro de la joven. Sólo se limitó a esperar que las prácticas terminaran para poder acercarse, fingiendo sólo asear los pisos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, derramó de forma torpe una cubeta de agua y las chicas se quedaron viéndole apenadas. Algunas rieron. En ese momento, Grace presentó a Atayami, el chico nuevo que se encargaría del aseo de la academia. Atayami se inclinó hacia delante un poco avergonzado por su torpeza, diciendo que era un placer conocerlas. Las chicas le devolvieron el saludo y al fin tuvo la oportunidad de desviar la vista hacia la bailarina elástica, la que tanto había llamado su atención.

Creyó jamás haber visto ojos más brillantes; su rostro se sonrojó de improviso. Era su misión averiguar todo sobre ella.


	2. Un pequeño accidente

2. Un pequeño accidente

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Atayami entró a trabajar a la academia de baile y se sentía extrañamente afortunado de no haber cometido un error aún, que le costara el empleo. En ocasiones, se quedaba hablando con Grace, preguntándole algunas cosas sobre diversos bailes. El tema le resultó bastante interesante, y llegó a preguntarse si él podría convertirse en un buen bailarín. Un día especial, un 16 de Septiembre, Grace le invitó a practicar con ella, una danza que habían estado ensayando esos días. Atayami resultó tener un inesperado potencial que mrs. Grace no se esperaba. Le dijo que algún día de esos, tenía que integrarse al grupo, que le serviría de mucho, ya que los varones eran escasos. Al rato, la profesora le pidió de favor que cerrara la academia por ella, cuando terminara de limpiar los vestidores, puesto que ella debía retirarse temprano aquel día. Atayami aceptó, complacido por la confianza que le había entregado al recibir las llaves de la academia. Debido a ese acontecimiento, Atayami se vio distraído, pensando en su futuro como bailarín y no se percató de que la luz del vestidor de damas estaba encendida, así que sólo entró. Al abrir la puerta, pudo percatarse de que aún quedaba una chica en los vestidores, y el intruso apareció en el preciso momento en que se estaba cambiando de ropa. Esa chica, la morena de cabello corto y ojos brillantes. Haberla visto en ropa interior le provocó las emociones más excitantes de su vida. Su rostro se cubrió en rubor y sentía que babeaba mientras se daba la vuelta en un segundo, pidiendo disculpas por su intromisión. La joven, aun perpleja, no reaccionó más que para cubrirse y sonrojarse.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Atayami había perdido su conciencia por unos minutos, así que no podía moverse de la puerta, ¡cuántos pensamientos estaban pasando por su cabeza en ese minuto! Qué afortunado habría sido si aquella chica le invitase a quedarse, para jugar algún juego erótico o al menos poderse voltear para verla otra vez. 'Qué cuerpo tan hermoso, qué cuerpo tan irresistible' pensaba.

De pronto, sintió que ella se había acercado, ubicándose detrás de él. Se sorprendió con el rostro aún ruborizado.

-'¿Te ha gustado… Lo que haz visto?'- fueron las palabras que escuchó a sus espaldas.

Atayami estaba tan sorprendido, que no pudo evitar voltearse para ver qué tipo de expresión tenía la chica en ese momento. ¿Intentaba seducirlo?

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a juntarse, ella se mostró muy avergonzada y lo empujó fuera del vestidor, arrojándole todo lo que tenía al alcance, mientras le gritaba '¡Depravado, pervertido, sal de aquí!'. Atayami arrancó atemorizado, pero no pudo esquivar la lluvia de objetos que le perseguían.

Al llegar a casa, Gis le tenía una pequeña sorpresa: Se trataba de un pastel de cumpleaños y algunos de sus amigos estaban presentes. Recibió obsequios y como regalo especial, su madre le dio dinero suficiente para comprar los juegos de video que quería. Eso significaba que ya no tendría que trabajar más en la academia de baile. Pensó al respecto, y quizás todo eso había sido una señal que le estaba diciendo que debía dejar el trabajo. Después de todo, no había sido grato en lo absoluto el haber sido golpeado por una chica el día de su cumpleaños.

Aquella, fue un fiesta agradable. Los amigos de Atayami y su familia estaban sorprendidos de que esta vez nada malo había ocurrido y no se explicaban el porqué. '¿Será que tu racha de mala suerte al fin se ha terminado?' 'Es la tradición, algo ha de pasar, es cuestión de tiempo' bromeaban algunos. Atayami sonreía nervioso, mientras simuladamente, frotaba un chichón en su cabeza.


	3. Centésimo castigo

3. Centésimo castigo

El día siguiente, Atayami se presentó a trabajar. El grupo practicante era uno distinto al del día anterior, así que no tenía por qué encontrarse con la joven de los ojos brillantes. Como era costumbre, entabló una charla con la profesora. Atayami le contó que había una joven que le gustaba; se trataba de la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, pero lamentablemente era muy probable que ella lo detestara por un pequeño incidente ocurrido el día anterior. La mujer, le habló de Mitzu.

Al fin supo su nombre, se llamaba Mitzu Kagami. Ella le contó que era una jovencita tranquila, elegante y de buen corazón que asistía a clases de danza desde hacía tres años. Vivía sólo con su madre en una ciudad vecina, pero, ya que el trabajo de ésta estaba en Domino City, se mudarían pronto. Y además, en un par de semanas, Mitzu entraría a la preparatoria _Muratendou_, la misma a la que asistía Atayami. Él se mostró entusiasmado por la noticia.

'Sólo sé paciente y si la suerte te acompaña, estoy segura de que se convertirán en grandes amigos. Y si las palabras no son suficientes, siempre puedes impresionarla con tus dotes naturales de baile' le dijo Grace, con amabilidad.

Al escuchar la palabra 'suerte' se sintió apenado, pero sólo sonrió y le agradeció.

Una semana después, entraron dos alumnas nuevas al salón de Atayami. Se trataba de Mitzu Kagami y Reesalie Bonnet. Esta última lucía una larga y rubia cabellera, sobre una expresión atenta y risueña.

Mitzu quedó ubicada en un pupitre al centro del salón, un par de puestos delante de Atayami, por lo que para él, no resultó fácil concentrarse en clases. Ese día se la pasó escribiendo su nombre detrás del cuaderno, además de componer unas notitas y dibujos acerca de cuánto le gustaba.

Su labor fue interrumpida, inesperadamente por el profesor a cargo de la clase, quien lo corrió fuera del salón, por estar desconcentrado.

Así pasaron los días y siempre era lo mismo. Atayami se la pasaba castigado o en detención por alguno que otro desafortunado evento.

Un día de aquellos, al llegar a detención después de clases, el maestro y los típicos alumnos que sufrían aquel castigo, celebraron la detención número 100 de Atayami, record que había obtenido desde que asistía a esa escuela. Parecían disfrutar de su miseria, pero él siempre reía cuando le jugaban bromas de ese estilo, ya le era costumbre sufrir por su mala suerte.

Ese mismo día, vio que la otra alumna nueva había sido castigada, tal como él. Cuando se disponía a marcharse a casa, Reese lo siguió dando brincos como un conejo. Así fue que la conoció.

'Oye, ¿eres el que marcó el récord de 100 castigos?' le preguntó la rubia, curiosa.

'Ah… Este… Así es n_nU' le respondió el desafortunado, algo apenado.

'No puedo creerlo, ¡100 castigos! ¿Eres una especie de caso perdido, o algo así?'

'Jeje, no, es sólo que tengo muy mala suerte'

'¿Mala suerte? o.o Ah, ya veo'

Después de la charla, sólo siguieron adelante, caminando juntos, Atayami comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, puesto que no acostumbraba a caminar tanto tiempo, con chicas a solas.

'¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?' se atrevió a decirle a la rubia.

'¿Vas a preguntarme sobre Mitzu, no es así?' le dijo ella.

Atayami se ruborizó.

'Lo sé, porque no dejabas de mirarla desde que llegamos a la escuela. Y se la pasaban castigándote por eso, pude verlo todo, porque yo debo proteger a mi mejor amiga, cueste lo que cueste' declaró Reese, orgullosa.

'¿S-son amigas hace mucho?' le preguntó algo tímido, luego de escuchar lo cercana que era de Mitzu.

'Por supuesto, somos amigas desde los 8 años, y además de eso, somos inseparables'

Reese le contó un poco sobre Mitzu y Atayami se sorprendió de cuántas cosas en común compartían. Incluso, cumplían año el mismo mes, y el cumpleaños de Mitzu llegaría dentro de poco. Reese le aconsejó que si iba acaso a comprarle un regalo, que fuese un oso de felpa, ya que Mitzu adoraba los osos. Atayami se sintió muy agradecido de la joven, y le tomó la mano para agradecerle. Ella reaccionó, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, mostrándose preocupada, cuando lo vio caer. Atayami se disculpó desde el suelo, pensando en lo fuerte que era aquella chica como para haberlo derribado.

'No, yo lo siento, es que no me esperaba ese gesto, me sorprendiste' le dijo ella, ayudándolo a levantarse.


	4. Campaña de Prevención

4. Campaña de prevención

Al día siguiente, en la escuela se llevaría a cabo una campaña de prevención contra un cierto virus que estaba esparciéndose por todo Japón. Los jóvenes eran la población más vulnerable, así que las escuelas tomaron medidas al respecto y sin aviso alguno, se llevaron a cabo las vacunaciones para los alumnos de cursos superiores.

Al enterarse de esto, Atayami enloqueció, puesto que su mayor temor siempre fueron las inyecciones. Pocos alumnos hacían berrinche al respecto, pero él era uno de los más cobardes y para sorpresa suya, la otra persona que estaba dando problemas en su salón, era Mitzu Kagami. Ambos intentaron zafarse, pero al final, fue imposible, todos debían ser vacunados.

Fueron los últimos en dejar la escuela, por ser los más difíciles de atrapar. Caminaron juntos, casi por inercia, mientras ambos secaban las lágrimas de sus ojos. Mitzu no dejaba de llorar. Así que él intentó animarla.

'No fue tan malo, ¿verdad? n_nU' dijo Atayami, para nada convencido.

'Por supuesto que no' le respondió sarcásticamente la morena, con el rostro entristecido.

'Nunca creí conocer alguien que le temiese a las inyecciones, tanto como yo' le dijo él, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Mitzu dejó de responder a sus intentos por entablar una conversación. Comenzó a caminar a casa, sin dejar de frotarse el brazo.

'E-espera, Mitzu' Se apresuró a deterla sin pensarlo mucho.

'¿Qué quieres?' le dijo ella, después de voltear algo disgustada.

'A- Ah… e-es peligroso que camines sola a casa, si quieres, p-puedo acompañarte' Las palabras de Atayami no encontraban firmeza, no pudo más que tartamudear en ese momento.

Mitzu no dijo nada, dejando intrigado una vez más a Atayami sobre qué opinión tenía respecto a él. Su ceño fruncido y ese leve rubor en sus mejillas no eran suficientes pistas para leer su mente. Suponía que estaría afectada por el asunto de la inyección el resto del camino, así que la acompañó en silencio, después de todo, ella no se negó a su oferta.

Mitzu se detuvo frente a una linda residencia, no muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraba la academia de baile, entonces pensó lo conveniente que era para ella viajar desde allí, hasta su casa. Antes de lograr decir algo oportuno, escuchó un 'gracias' provenir de los labios de Mitzu, y acto seguido, entró a su casa.

Atayami se quedó con los deseos de pasar más tiempo con ella para declararle sus sentimientos, pero comprendió que ya no era posible, así que sólo se marchó a casa. En el camino, se encontró con algunas tiendas que nunca había visto antes y se quedó mirando algo que le llamó la atención. Podía resultar infantil, pero un tierno oso de felpa bailarín, vestido con un traje azul, se dejaba ver en la vitrina de una tienda de regalos. Era una escena curiosa, creyó que a su amada y curvilínea compañera le encantaría aquel oso, así que, haciendo uso del dinero que no había necesitado gastar luego de su cumpleaños, consiguió ese regalo especialmente para Mitzu.


End file.
